


That Week Before Valentines

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aomine is a Dork, Crushes, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pilot Kise Ryouta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romance, kise is a dork, tho he's working at a cafe for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: Prompt 3: “It’s not the typical Valentine’s Day present, but I hope you like it.”Kise’s just a temp at the cafe his friend works at. Aomine is an officer who works the graveyard shift and hates coffee.Obviously, they’re a match made in Heaven.





	1. Baby You're The One That I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise tries to help the customer sleeping in the corner booth. His jacket gets stolen.

**Day 1 - Friday 8th**

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Kise burst into the staff room, wheezing a bit as he went through the motions of getting prepared. Hands rushing to pull off his jacket, he almost missed the look that his boss gave him.

“Kise, you alright?” There was mild concern in Takao’s voice, though Kise could still hear the ever present humour as well. “You’re a whole hour early, and you’re just a temp!”

That made Kise stop completely in his tracks. He whipped his head in Takao’s direction. “What do you mean? Isn’t it past 11?”

Takao blinked. Then a choked sound left him, and he guffawed, wheezing laughter preventing him from saying anything. It was Himuro who answered, poking his head into the room with a smirk on his face. “Someone must have changed your time, Kise-kun. You’re here right at opening time.”

Kise gave a despairing groan, covering his face with his still-gloved hands. “Damn senpai,” muffled curses left him, and though he knew it was payback for something he must’ve done, Kise still couldn’t believe his senpai would do that to him.

He wanted to lie down already, and he was just starting work.

“We’ll give you a moment to get ready,” Himuro said in a calming voice, pushing Takao back, “and we know you’ll do great Kise-kun, no need to worry. You already know how to work everything, and the customers will love you.”

His shoulders feeling less tense after the small pep talk, Kise smiled gratefully at Himuro. “Thanks, Himurocchi! You’re the best!”

Himuro laughed at that. “Keep smiling like that, and you’ll take that title.” 

Once Himuro left, Kise let himself slump down a bit. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. There had been no time to fully wake up this morning, so he was still yearning for his bed. 

Kise took off his gloves and resolved to send a complaint to Kasamatsu for being a bad senpai. He snatched an apron from the cabinet, an involuntary smile growing on his face when he spots their chibi pear mascot in the corner. 

Bolstered by the smiling face of the pear, he puts it on and makes his way to the counter. His usual sunny smile now plastered on, Kise felt more ready for the rest of the day.

“Himurocchi, what should I do first?”

Though he had been uncertain on whether or not he should be calling his coworkers (and boss) that during work hours, Takao had reassured him that he meant for the café to be as casual and comfortable as possible.

“After all,” his boss had snickered, “Shin-chan makes the funniest faces when he comes in and sees someone lounging on the sofa.”

With that in mind, Kise did his best to appear as casual as he could, without seeming too unprofessional. It was a thin line to balance on, but if anyone could do it, it was him.

“Ah, Kise,” Himuro smiled, turning to him with a checklist in hand. “I’m about to look at how the baker is doing now actually, but you could check up on one of the customers for me?”

“Hmm? We already have a customer?” 

“We normally get customers pretty early, especially regulars, but this guy…” Himuro glanced away, slight concern etching his face. “Well, Takao let him come in before we opened up because he looked like he was going to collapse.”

Kise’s eyes widened. “No way! Did you call an ambulance?” 

Head shaking, Himuro gave a little chuckle. “No no, turns out he was just extremely tired. We told him he should just go home, but he was mumbling about reports or something. Anyways, we gave him a cup of coffee and left him in the back corner booth, but haven’t checked on him since.”

“You want me to make sure he hasn’t died then,” Kise nodded to himself, thinking about how much of an idiot someone like that must be. “Leave that to me, I can look after him!”

“Thanks Kise, just ask Takao-kun what to do afterwards.” Himuro made his way to the kitchen area, and Kise began walking to the back of the café. 

Heading to the booth in question, Kise couldn’t help but wonder what kind of person would come into a cafe in such a state. Surely they would rather go home and sleep? Well, it wasn’t his place to scold weird customers, and so he put on his best smile before greeting the customer.

“Hello sir, is there anything you would like...sir?”

Asleep, Kise thought, surprise slowing his brain down, he’s actually asleep?

The customer in question had his face buried in his folded arms, sleeping on the table with a laptop beside his head. He noted the still full coffee mug, which was definitely cold at this point, and the glaring absence of a jacket. All Kise could see was soft tufts of blue hair sticking out from beneath the beanie, and he couldn’t help but raise a brow. The man somehow forgot to bring a jacket during winter, but remembered his beanie. Weird guy. 

Kise tilted his head, a small pout on his face as he tried to figure out what to do.

Should Kise wake him up? The laptop was still on, so maybe he fell asleep while he was workng.   


He clicked his tongue when he took in the mess of papers scattered across the table. He took a quick peek at the screen, his inherent nosiness taking the lead. 

Police officer huh, he thought as he skimmed the title of the report, and wasn’t that a shocker? Saving the document (because who knows the last time the man actually did), Kise tried to put the papers together in a coherent order. He had thought that officers would be more meticulous, but today was just full of surprises.

A bright pink note caught his eyes, and he read it without thinking. 

_ ‘Dai-chan,’ _ the note began, and his lips curved upwards at the nickname,  _ ‘don’t slack off okay! Try to get everything done before you come over, and get some rest!’ _

It was a sweet message, and clearly was from someone close to the man. Underneath the bright coloured note was a blue one, which only had a time written on it. The man shivered a bit and shifted in his sleep. Kise tried to get a look at the man’s face, but he didn’t want to disturb the man. 

Well, he wasn’t waking up anytime soon. Probably better to leave the man to sleep. 

Kise hummed as he took away the coffee mug, dropping it off at the sink before hesitating in front of the staffroom. He thought for a second, before shrugging. Why not do a good deed today?

He went in and grabbed his jacket, grateful that the many layers of clothing kept him warm without it. Rushing back to the man, Kise draped the jacket over him, and tidied up the table a bit before walking off. After all, there were other customers besides the poor man.

Kise paid no attention the blue-haired man for a while, walking around to other customers who recognised him, keeping them happy and coming back for more. Then, just as he was listening to old grandma Yamamoto talk about her favourite grandchild (spoiler: she loved her youngest child’s second-born, Yuuta-kun the most, because he always tried to talk to her), a blur rushed past him and out of the door, swearing all the while.

“Shit, fuck, Satsuki’s gonna kill me-”

The bell rung gently as it closed, and Yamamoto-san only gave him a look. He shrugged.

“Some customers can be a bit, ah, busy sometimes.”

Yamamoto-san clucked her tongue, shaking her head. She patted Kise’s hand, giving him a smile that let him see the many missing teeth she (didn’t) have. “If only there were as many nice people as Kise-kun. You’re a good boy, you know, I hope my little Yuuta-kun is just as good as you…”

Kise laughed, indulging the old lady while he thought about the sleepy man and the person that had rushed out.

Ah. His coat.

As soon as Yamamoto-san left, promising to bring Yuuta-kun one day, Kise went back to the corner booth that the man had slept in. And just as he thought, the man, along was his coat, had disappeared.

Kise scratched his head. It wasn’t like he could do anything now, but it was a nice coat that he liked. He sighed, wiping the table down one last time before popping into the staffroom and sending a quick text.

_ ‘SENPAIIII, you were so mean today! (´；ω；｀)  I went to work a whole hour early because of you, senpai you know how much I need my beauty sleep!!! (*ﾉω-) But it’s okay, you can make it up to me by picking me up today after my work~ ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ don’t wanna walk home today, left my coat at home~ thanks senpai, can’t wait to see you~’ _

He watched three dots appear after he sent his message, and waited for his senpai to respond.

_ ‘Kise, you’re annoying, go away.’ _

Kise rolled his eyes and waited a bit longer. The three dots appeared again.

_ ‘Wait outside as soon as you’re ready to go, I’m not waiting for you.’ _

He laughed at his senpai’s grudging words, sending a reply before heading back to work. Kise put the strange man out of his head, and continued to work as hard as he could.

Maybe he could go shopping and buy a new coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, much feeling better. Still, CHEERING FOR THE AHOS WOOOOO


	2. Baby You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jacket is returned. Kise might be in trouble.

**Day 2 - Saturday 9th**

 

So focused on trying to read Izuki’s practically illegible writing, Kise almost didn’t hear the bell of the door ring. He scanned the notepad one last time, putting it down with a sigh when he couldn’t decode the message. Plastering on his best smile, he looked up to welcome the newcomer.

The first thing he noticed was familiar blue hair. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, his eyes wandered down, and then his jaw was just left to gape open.

The man was so hot.

“Uhh, hey,” the rough drawl was another nice surprise, and it was enough to shake Kise from his stupor. The man was rubbing the back of his neck, face slightly turned away, and Kise couldn’t help noticing a tinted flush on his cheeks. There was a large sports bag with him, and Kise admired how he looked in casual clothes.

Though seriously, he needed to dress better for the weather.

“Welcome to  _ Nashi Wa Nashi _ , did you want to order anything?” Kise knew he should demand his coat back, but the man looked so endearingly awkward, he thought he could give the man a moment to just relax first.

The man paused, giving a confused look. “‘Nashi wa nashi’?”

Kise chuckled, and watched as the man’s face flushed even harder. Interesting. “Yeah, one of our co-workers made it up and the owner thought it was funny enough to name the place that. Hard to get rid of now.”

“Huh.” That was all the man had to say on that, before he cleared his throat. Kise honestly thought he looked like an awkward little boy who had done something bad and was now forced to apologise for whatever it was. “Listen, I just came to umm, say sorry for yesterday. It was rude of me to fall asleep here, and I took someone’s jacket with me when I left. So, yeah - my bad.”

Kise cocked his head. The man squirmed, and Kise bit his lip as he tried to hide a laugh behind his hand. Though the words sounded insincere, Kise could hear the awkwardness in his voice, as well as the genuine intent there. 

“I also have the jacket with me,” shifting his bag off his shoulders (so broad, they would feel nice to hold onto-), the man riffled through it and brought out his jacket. He held it over the counter for Kise to grab. “Oh yeah, I washed it and shit, so if you could just give that back to whoever it belongs to, that’d be great.”

Appreciative of the gesture, Kise hugged the jacket to his chest. “Thanks for returning it,” he bowed his head a bit, and peered at him through his eyelashes. The realisation that Kise was the one who covered him seemed to just hit him, and the man scratched his head, glancing away then back at Kise again. It was so cute.  


“I’m really sorry. Again.”

“It’s no problem at all, sir,” he waved the man off, dazzling him with one of his real smiles. It was entertaining to see the man grow speechless, and this time Kise didn’t even try to hide his laugh. “You’re very sweet, but it’s no problem for us. Would you like to order anything while you’re here?”

For a second, the man looked like he was going to refuse, but one pout from Kise and he gave in. “The coffee was nice yesterday, though I’ll need it to go.”

That was a lie - the man barely drank any of it, but that wasn’t Kise’s problem. It was a shame that the man wouldn’t be sticking around though, and he couldn’t help the corner of his lips turning down. Kise nodded, getting the payment from the man (with only minimal touching), and finally got to ask the man the question burning in his brain.

“And your name?” He tried not to look too eager, but Kise knew it was futile when the man rose a brow at him. A glint appeared in his eyes, and Kise cursed in his head when the man leaned in, close enough for Kise to be caught in the whirlpool of his eyes. 

“You could’ve just asked me that without the drink, ya know?” The man gave him a crooked smirk, and  _ oh _ , that was cheating. “Name’s Aomine Daiki. Want me to tell you my number too?”

That wink was sinful, the smouldering look he gave almost making Kise whimper. He wanted the awkward boy from earlier to return. But then again…

This one was fun too.

“Oh?” Kise put his hand on his hip, giving Aomine a slow once over. He dragged his gaze back to the man’s face after he was done ‘inspecting’, chuckling when he saw the cute flustered look return. “Hmm, I don’t know...are you good enough for me to want your number?”

It was hilarious, watching Aomine fumble through a response, but then a ringtone interrupted them. Pulling his phone out, Aomine answered the call while giving Kise an apologetic look, hissing into it with heated fervour.

There weren’t many other customers at the time yet, Izuki was regaling the regulars with his usual puns, Takao was taking stock, and Himuro was pretending to be busy in the kitchen while he talked to the baker. Yep, Kise was free to admire the new customer with no issues. He gave a sigh and went through the motions of making coffee while he enjoyed the view.

Arm resting on his bag while he complained on the phone, shoulders slumping forwards, Aomine still looked like a fantasy that Kise created in his head. The slow drawl of his voice, even with the underlying tone of irritation, was most definitely something he would want to hear whispering in his ear. Gosh, and to think he was also a police officer.

Damn, Kise was half in-love already. 

“Sorry bout that,” and while the man did look a bit apologetic, Kise caught that small bit of relief that crossed his face. If Aomine thought they were done playing games, he was underestimating Kise.

“I got your drink ready to go!” Kise held out the drink and Aomine reached for it. Just as Aomine’s hand grasped the coffee, Kise’s other hand came up to hold onto his wrist. “Just wanted to say,” he purred out, half-lidded eyes staring right into deep blue ones as he brushed his fingers against tanned skin, “I really am grateful that you came back to return my jacket...I’m going to miss seeing you around.”

Kise expected another blush, maybe even some nervous stuttering at his words. Unfortunately, it seemed Aomine was prepared for Kise’s seduction, because he only raised a brow and a slow grin grew on his lips. 

“Well then,  _ Kise _ ,” and rude or not, Kise felt his heart stop at the sound of his name coming from such a sultry voice, “I’ll be back tomorrow, yeah? So just wait for me.”

He didn’t even need to touch Kise to make him swoon, and Kise could only watch with lips parted slightly as the man walked out the door with a only a leisurely wave back. 

It was Kise’s complete defeat.

“And so, the flirt champion is dethroned.”

Kise jumped at the sudden words, whipping his head around to glare at Izuki. The pun master had a small smile on, but Kise was thankful that it was only him and not Takao. 

“Izukicchi,” he whined, an annoyed pout forming, “don’t be mean! I just wasn’t ready.”

Izuki shook his head, flicking his hair back and giving Kise a look. “You weren’t ready? No, I think the server just got  _ served _ .”

While Izuki laughed at his terrible, terrible pun, Kise scowled at thought of more ways to get back at Aomine. A thrill coursed through him, and he covered his smile with his hand before Izuki could see it. 

Kise couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post earlier hehe...
> 
> But no other story which is not good. Must defeat ki-chan team T-T
> 
> WILL HOPEFULLY WRITE MORE TMRW!


	3. You're The Only One I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise tries not to let Aomine faze him this time. By the end of the day, he's more embarrassed than ever.

**Day 3 - Sunday 10th**

 

“Lover boy here yet?”

Kise jolted a bit at the whisper in his ear, whipping around to glare at the person responsible. Takao was already cackling, a devilish laugh that Kise sometimes had nightmares of, and he pouted at him.

“Really? C’mon Takaocchi, I haven’t been waiting for him or anything!” He totally was waiting for familiar blue hair to pop through the doors, but that wasn't the important thing. What was important, was the fact that Takao kept giving him knowing looks like he could read Kise’s mind.

Takao nodded along, a feigned understanding painted on his face. “Sure sure, of course not. Then, I guess you don’t mind if I take your man’s order?”

Pushing Takao away - ignoring the dramatic _oof_ sound of him stumbling - Kise turned around and readied a picture perfect smile.

Aomine was waiting against the counter, wearing a baggy jumper and jeans that hugged his thighs so damn well. His face was clear and obviously bored, as he was giving the pastries in the window a blank stare. Just in case, Kise swiped at his mouth for any drool, because those _thighs_ , and walked over to the register. Aomine turned to him, and Kise’s knees almost buckled at the smooth smirk that transformed the man’s face.

He wanted to kiss that infuriating smirk off.

“Hey,” and then he winked, and Kise died a bit inside, “told you I’d be back.”

Kise tilted his head up and tried to look down on the man. It was a bit harder to do when Aomine was taller than him. “A bit of a close call, don’t you think? Cafe closes in just two hours.”

Two and a half-hours to be exact, but Kise wasn’t fussy with the details. Aomine crossed his arms against his chest, and a baggy jumper wasn’t enough to hide those muscles away. “You were counting? I’m flattered that someone like you would take the time to think about me.”

Heart beating faster than a racecar on a track, Kise mimicked his pose, crossing his arms too. “‘Someone like me’, what does that mean?”

Too late, he realised he had fallen into Aomine’s trap. He hummed, leaning in and propping his elbows against the counter. “I don’t know…” he murmured, staring up at Kise with a mischievous light in his eye, “cute, beautiful, sexy? Take your pick.”

Kise honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. So he just stood there, gaping at the audacity of this man who beat him at his own game. 

Smirk never leaving his lips, Aomine sent Kise a sultry look, and licked his lips. “I think I’ll have my usual, thanks. I’ll drink it here.”

Kise blanked out, but managed to force his usual customer-service smile on. “That’ll be 330 yen, I’ll have your coffee ready soon,” said through gritted teeth, he turned back to make the coffee. It wasn’t hard, after all, and he was eager to go give it to the blue-haired man. He heard him leave, and breathed a sigh as he put his hand over his heart. Now he could finally have some time to get his head in order before being subjected to the teasing.

He forgot about Takao though.

“Oooh, Kise’s flirting with his officer man,” he heard Takao sing out, and he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He felt Takao sling his arm over his shoulder and laugh. “Don’t be embarrassed, you didn’t make that much of a fool of yourself! Hahaha, that’s a lie obviously, but no need to worry! If you want, I can give you a break early, give you some time with your new friend-”

“Takao-kun, please refrain from giving out breaks whenever you can,” Himuro poked his head out of the kitchen, giving them both a look before heading back in.

Takao scoffed. “So he says, but then he just talks to the baker.”

Kise shook his head and finished up the coffee, hoping Takao couldn’t see how his face was heating up. “Well, I better go. Don’t want to make the customers wait!”

“Sure sure, take your time,” Takao waved him off, a mischievous grin plastered on, and Kise could imagine horns and a tail on the black-haired man. “Make sure you give the customer the _best quality service_ , keep him _very satisfied_ so he’ll come back for more, got it Kise?”

Takao was an ass, and Kise made sure to flip him off as he walked to where Aomine was sitting. He had chosen the same booth as yesterday, and Kise made sure to make the first move this time.

“You looked really comfy sleeping here, you sure you don’t wanna nap again?”

Probably not expecting him to start with that, Aomine ducked his head down, which only made Kise want to see his face more. He put down the coffee and leaned against the table, unable to stop from showing off his body a bit.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Aomine was giving him a look as he tried his drink, though Kise could still see the smile he hid behind his cup. But then a book peeking out of Aomine’s bag caught his eye, and he saw a familiar face.

“Ah, didn’t know you were a fan of Horikita Mai,” he said in a bland tone, heart sinking as he thought back to yesterday. Could it be possible the man was just joking around with him, and wasn’t really flirting? “That’s one of her older pieces, right? She did well in that one.”

“Y-you a fan too?” Aomine looked torn between hiding the gravure or bringing it out. “You recognised it really fast.”

“Yeah, I modelled with her once.”

Kise said it without thinking, and was almost sprayed by tea. He blinked and gave Aomine a strange look, who was just spluttering and stumbling over words.

“You were a model?” His eyes were wide enough that Kise was starting to worry that they would pop out of his skull.

“Mm hm, it was a Valentine’s Day edition that I did when I was in high school,” and Kise let out a nervous laugh, thinking back to the many photoshoots he used to do as a teenager. “It was tough, but I had fun.”

“Ah...I see.” There was an unusual stiffness to his voice, and Kise took a better look at Aomine. He was looking away from Kise, a blush clear on his face. While happy that he managed to embarrass him in some way, Kise couldn’t figure out why he was like this after Kise told him he used to model. Then again, if he was a Horikita Mai fan, and collected all her photo-books, then maybe...

Their eyes met, and Aomine did the most stupid thing Kise had ever seen. He downed the still-hot drink, almost slamming it onto the table afterwards. Kise stared at Aomine. Sticking his tongue out, a panicked look crossed Aomine's face as he tried to speak, and Kise couldn’t help laughing at how idiotic he was.

“Itsh nah funeh! (It’s not funny!)”

His gut aching, Kise tried to stifle his laughter, covering his mouth with both hands. He managed to gasp out a quick, “water”, rushing back to the kitchen and getting a glass before Himuro could ask him anything. By the time he got back, he was able to suppress his laughing, but a glimpse at Aomine’s sour face threatened to bring it all back.

A glare was directed at him even as he handed the water over, and Aomine muttered out some curses before gulping it all down. He winced, fanning his mouth a bit before sighing. Kise bit his lip, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the poor man.

“So...any reason for doing something as stupid as chugging hot coffee?"

Scratching his head, Aomine got up and looked away from Kise. “I...had to go. I mean, I have to go and meet a friend. So you know. I have to rush.”

Heart sinking a bit at no longer being able to tease Aomine (or see his wonderful face or hear his laughter), an involuntary pout whine left Kise. “Already? But you’ve only been here for- Well, I guess if you need to go…”

He followed Aomine to the front of the cafe, resigning himself to spending the next two hours  as Aomine passed by, ducking his head down so the man wouldn’t see the disappointed frown. But just before Aomine walked out, Kise saw him stop and turn to Kise.

“About the...the Valentine’s photobook you were talking about,” and Kise caught the tiniest smile on his face, somewhat shy and sheepish, “I like it a lot. My favourite picture is the last one.”

He left immediately after saying that, leaving behind a dumbfounded Kise.

What was that about?

He shook his head, still perplexed but for some reason, his heart felt a bit lighter now. Determined to remember to look back at his copy of the photobook once his shift ended, Kise smiled at the next customer to walk in.

“Yuuta-kun, Takahiro-san, it’s been a while! The usual?”

 

The picture was not what he expected.

Mortified, Kise peeked through his hands at the wide-shot of him standing on the beach, sun highlighting his whole body as the water lapped at his feet. It was a single shot of Kise by himself, eyes crinkled as he aimed a joyful smile at the camera and waved.

And this was Aomine’s favourite picture. Just him. No Horikita Mai or other busty model. Just sixteen-year old Kise looking like he was saying bye to his lover, a _“See you again soon!”_ printed at the very bottom of the page.

Oh, Kise was not looking forward to seeing Aomine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death. I am Death.
> 
> Mostly cause I haven't achieved my standards, because I was meant to post two fics plus a chapter of this everyday but hnghhhh life does not agree with my plans T-T
> 
> Anyways, didn't edit so hope it sounds okay, might check over it laterish. Go ahos!!!


	4. Come On Baby It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is cold and Kise wants to cry. An officer comes to his rescue.

**Day 4 - Monday 11th**

 

Kise was running along the streets, scanning the ground while being careful to not bump into the people leisurely walking around. Narrowly avoiding a collision with a group of women as he turned a corner, he had to stop and take a break.

_He was so dumb._

His leg was aching again, so he took a seat at a bench right beneath an oak tree. Flopping back, Kise tried not to scream too loudly as he mussed up his hair. It was the middle of the night after all - people would judge him if he acted like the idiot he knew he was.

“I can’t believe I lost it,” Kise groaned out loud, his head resting in his hands. He wallowed on the bench, thinking back on the day with bitterness. “And today was so relaxing too…I _would_ do something like this today.”

There’s a pair of boots in his field of vision all of a sudden, and he’s jolted out of his misery by a familiar baritone. “Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help sir?”

His head snaps up, and Kise’s eyes widen. “Aomine-san?”

The officer reels back before rubbing his eyes and leaning in for a closer look. “Kise?” He says in an incredulous tone. “What are you doing here?”

Oh gosh, he looked as delicious as usual. Torn between admiring _that_ uniform on _that_ figure, Kise’s eyes flickered from Aomine’s face down to his body, then back up again. It was no good - Aomine was too hot to not look at.

Of course, it was impossible for Aomine not to notice Kise’s dumb staring. The corner of his lips lifted, but immediately straightened into a solemn line when Kise winced. He moved closer, not touching Kise but close enough that Kise could feel the warmth radiating from him.

“At least you remembered to wear something warmer, officer-san,” Kise teased, rubbing his leg with firm motions. The steady pressure helped to alleviate the pain somewhat, but Kise knew he was in for a night of troubled sleep at this rate. At the very least, he could talk to Aomine for a bit before he went back to searching. “You sure you don’t want to borrow my jacket again?”

Shaking his head, Aomine knelt down. “Maybe another day, model-chan.” While Kise tried not to get flustered again, Aomine looked up at him. “You alright though? It’s pretty late.”

He sighed. He was gonna sound like an idiot but...he didn’t feel like pretending otherwise with Aomine. “Bad night, I guess. Lost my wallet and it’s got everything I need in it. I also left my keys in there and I don’t have a spare made yet.”

Kise waited for a mocking comment, but Aomine only let out a whistle. “Shit, that sucks. Hey, I’ll help you out.”

“Really?” Breaking out into a sun-bright grin, Kise almost jumped off the bench.

“Of course, I’m a police officer. Plus,” and he was back to his other self, a surecock smirk on that beautiful face, “I can’t let my favourite barista down, can I?”

Biting his lip, Kise fought the urge to laugh out loud. “Of course,” he agreed and made to get up. But large hands stopped him from getting up, bearing down on his shoulders, and Kise gave Aomine a puzzled look.

“Ahh,” Aomine said, a quiet cough leaving him as he looked away. “You looked kind of- well, you don’t seem to be doing well with that leg. You shouldn’t make it worse.”

The concern was flattering, really. But Kise couldn't help the slight irritation itching at his pride, because he wasn’t weak or anything. Then again, there wasn’t any mockery or pride on Aomine’s face, and from what Kise knew about him, Aomine wasn’t the type to belittle someone.

It was strange, how comfortable he felt around this man.

Sighing, he held his arms up in a grabby motion, and tilted his head with a pout when Aomine stared. “Then, you wouldn’t mind helping me get up?”

The tease brought back his favourite look on Aomine’s face, and his heart warmed at the sight of it. Though he didn’t quite expect to be lifted up and carried like a bride, swooped off his feet by the officer, and he was sure they were getting more attention than they should.

“Umm…” A matching blush to Aomine’s one bloomed on Kise’s face, and their eyes didn’t meet even as Aomine took a step forward.

“This okay?” His voice sounded rough, and Kise could feel the sound like a comforting rumble. He ducked his head down, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Fuck, he didn’t want to leave.

He made an agreeable sound, and though it wasn’t the smoothest ride, the gentle yet firm grip left him feeling secure in Aomine’s arms. The rhythmic swaying was almost lulling him to sleep, and it was easy for Kise to forget that the two were most likely being stared at by everyone else.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“...Don’t worry about it.”

Kise slapped Aomine on the head, almost making him stumble and drop him, but Kise just held on tighter. He hid his smile, already knowing there was one on Aomine’s face too.

 

Before he knew it, Aomine was walking them past the threshold of the koban. Thoughts of _‘oh, so this must be how a bride feels on her wedding day’_ crossed his mind, and he couldn’t get rid of his blush fast enough before another officer almost bumped into them.

There was an awkward silence at first, which was only broken by a loud scream.

“Aomine, what the FUCK!”

The brash-looking man stomped up to them, pointing at the two with bulging eyes and mouth wide open. Aomine seemed to be ignoring the man, gently laying Kise down on the couch. They stared at each other for a second - gazes locking together, something passing between them - and the moment was lost, Aomine straightening up and turning to the other officer.

“Ah, you’re so annoying,” he scratched his head, blatantly ignoring the officer spluttering curses, “I’m helping out a citizen, like any good officer. Right, Kise?”

Kise stifled a laugh, covering his smile with his hand when the other officer stared at him. “Yep, Aominecchi’s the best!”

“‘Aominecchi’?” He heard Aomine mumble beneath his breath, but was distracted by another officer walk in with the slimiest grin on his face. He turned to Kise, ignoring Aomine and the brash officer, walking towards him with his hand outstretched.

“I believe this is yours, sir,” he gave a small bow, familiar item in hand. Kise let out a gasp, grabbing the wallet and holding it up.

“My wallet!” He cheered, opening it and scanning to make sure everything important was in there. Kise glanced at the fox-like man, a grateful smile on his own face. “Thank you, you really helped me out! Aominecchi, thanks for bringing me here!”

Aomine raised his hand and scratched his head, glancing away from Kise. “It’s no problem, seriously...but Imayoshi, how’d you get Kise’s wallet?” He glared at the officer in question, a flash sparking in his eyes. “Did you steal it or something?!”

“Now now, no need to jump to conclusions,” Imayoshi said, silk-smooth voice irritating even Kise a bit as the smile never left his face. “I just remembered you talking about a Kise a lot, so I recognised the name when the wallet is brought in. Why make you go through the trouble of looking for it, when I could just bring it to him myself?”

Kise wondered if the koban always felt this tense. Not that it disturbed him much, since he was still mesmerised by how well the uniform suited Aomine, it’s crisp, sharp lines only making the man look more fierce than usual. A sigh slipped out, the noise of appreciation barely drowned out by the other voices in the koban.

“Did you see, Aomine came in carrying him like he was a _princess_ -”

“Fuck off, Wakamatsu, you’re seeing things-”

“Now now, let’s all calm down here.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for interrupting, _I’m sorry for living_!”

“Oi, that’s a bit much, Sakurai!”

Eh, wasn’t his problem. Kise checked his phone and winced, glaring at the time. Not good, he really needed to head home now and sleep. So he forced himself up, waving off Aomine when he immediately abandoned the conversation to help him out. “Aominecchi, don’t worry about me! You really helped me out, my legs feel fine now.”

There was still a scowl on Aomine’s face, but it looked less harsh directed at him than it was with the other officers. He grunted, mumbling a few words for Kise.

“Don’t push yourself, take a break off work if you need to. You need a ride?”

Kise almost made a joke, but thought better at the leer on Imayoshi’s face. He shook his head, but couldn’t rebuff Aomine when he said he would walk him to the train station at least.

“Sakurai can start my patrol,” and he grabbed Kise’s hand and led him out, even as words of protest trailed behind them.

 

The walk to the station was quiet, but Kise didn’t dare to say anything. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of Aomine’s hand holding his, as it trailed from just gripping his wrist to linking their fingers together. The night was still a bit cold, but his heart couldn’t make him feel any warmer than he already was.

Reaching the station, Kise reluctantly unlinked their fingers, the sensation lingering even when he pulled away.

“Ahh, Aominecchi, thank you so much for tonight,” Kise said, eyes crinkling at the sides as he gave him a toothy grin. Unsurprised, Aomine returned it with a chuckle, ruffling his hair without thinking.

“Can’t let the model go walking around without protection, you might get mobbed by fans.”

Kise opened his mouth to speak, but stopped at the announcement calling out for the next train. He almost didn’t want to go, but he knew he should. So he satisfied himself with making the last move for today.

That special and new fondness he felt for Aomine made him move closer to the officer and swiftly put his lips to warm cheeks. Kise moved away, awkward and nervous, but the quiet warmth in his heart let him know he did the right thing. He grinned at the frozen shock clear on Aomine’s face, laughing as he walked to his platform.

“See you tomorrow, Aominecchi!”

The smile didn’t leave his face for the rest of the night, a permanent fixture even as he fell asleep to the memory of Aomine’s arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, someone pls kill me, I have to write three of these chapters in 24 hours T-T I played myself, taking a two day break. Man, burnouts are the worst.  
> Ah well, better get my ass in gear.


	5. You're The One That Gives Your All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new customer comes in. Kise wonders if Aomine is an idiot.

**Day 5 - Tuesday 14th**

 

“Ah, welcome!” Kise gave a disarming smile at the new customer, admiring the style of her clothes. She was a beauty, and Kise could admire a woman’s beauty as any ex-model could. “How’s your day been?”

If Kise were a weaker man, or even slightly attracted to women, he knew this lady would make him swoon. She had a smile that radiated light, dazzling and just as disarming as his own, and Kise’s grin became a bit more genuine in the presence of someone like him.

He liked her already. 

“Today’s been great, thank you!” Her voice was like a sweet bell, and from the corner of his eye he could see Takao trying to catch a glimpse of the woman. It was almost hilarious how he could see the men in the cafe immediately turn their heads to look over at the beauty, and he could see in the mischievous light in her eyes that it amused her too.

“That’s good then!” He turned up his own charm, flicking his hair a bit and giving his most charming laugh, knowing without having to look that the rest of the customers were giving them both admiring stares. He looked into her eyes, and they nodded in sync.

_ Too easy. _

“I think I’ll just have a regular coffee to go, if that’s alright?”

“Sure sure, I can do that. It’ll just be 330 yen, and your name…?”

“Momoi, thank you!”

They went through the rest of the process without fanfare, the attention dwindling with each second until they all dispersed by the time Kise gave Momoi her drink. She took a sip, letting out a happy sigh, hand touching her throat.

“Ahh, it’s good!” Momoi glanced at him from the corner of her eye, twinkling amusement still dancing in those bright eyes. “Thank you, Kise-san, I feel energised for the day now!”

“No problem at all.” He leaned in, confident that she already knew he had no intention of seriously flirting with her, and gave her a grin. “This was fun! I hope you come again, Momoi-san!”

Another light laugh left her. “Call me Satsuki, Kise-san!” Just as he was wondering why that name felt so familiar, she checked her watch and immediately straightened up. “Whoops, need to go now! Kise-san, you have my approval, you’re definitely better than the last girl!”

She left before he could ask her what she meant, a whirlwind of style and mystery. He stared after her, wondering if she was talking about an old cafe worker, before shrugging and returning to job. But not a minute later, the doors burst open, and there he was.

It was like the sun was finally rising, and Kise abandoned his work and gave him all of his attention. 

“Aominecchi!”

If it weren’t for the counter separating them, Kise would probably have jumped for Aomine. Thankfully he didn’t, because on a second glance, Aomine looked more dead than alive.

“Aominecchi, are you okay? You’re still in your uniform, have you slept?” He leaned over the counter, beckoning Aomine closer so he could press his hand against the other’s forehead. Aomine closed his eyes as soon as Kise touched him, sighing and pushing against his palm. It was so cute, but for once, Kise’s concern outweighed his embarrassment.

“I’m fine, just tired,” Aomine sighed out, lifting up his hand to keep Kise where he was, eyes half-lidded as he stared at Kise. He blushed, but conceded when Aomine didn’t seem to be ill. He pulled his hand away, and bit his lip when Aomine was giving him a wounded look as if to ask how he could do that.

“I’ll make you some hot tea-”

“No, your coffee. Like usual.” Despite how horrible he looked, there was an underlying tone of determination threading his words, so Kise gave in before Aomine tried to fight him on this. He ushered the half-dead looking man to the back corner booth (which honestly, always seemed to be free), forcing him to sit down while he made the drink.

Honestly, Aomine was such an idiot. Kise pondered what could possibly make Aomine so riled up that he ran all the way here, but he just shrugged. Cause really, he doubted the man would tell him. So for now, he would just try and get him to rest properly, since the idiot wouldn’t do it himself. He went to grab one of the staff pillows (which had been brought in after Aomine’s arrival) and took it and the coffee with him.

Takao passed by, pausing for a second. “Kise, look after your man, Izuki is popping in a bit early so don’t worry about the cafe!”

“Okay, Takaocchi!” It took a second for the words to sink in, but by the time Kise realised what Takao said, he was already gone.

That absolute  _ ass _ .

Kise slammed the coffee on Aomine’s table, wincing when Aomine jerked up and whipped his head around, the bags beneath his eyes more prominent. Kise gave him a fond look, putting his hand on his head. Aomine’s eyes shuttered close as Kise’s stroked soft blue hair, cupping the back of his head while he gave a quick peck to his forehead.

“Sorry, Aominecchi,” he said, whispering as low as he could. He placed the pillow on the table and laid Aomine’s head on it. Just as Kise turned away, a hand gripped his wrist. He glanced back at Aomine, cocking his head to the side when he saw that Aomine didn’t even have his eyes open. 

“Aominecchi?”

“Kise,” slurred words came out as a mumble, and Kise had to lean in to hear him, “the witch didn’t come here, right?”

“Witch? Umm, no, just customers as usual?”

Peeking one eye open, Aomine gave a half-hearted, one-eyed glare. It was almost too cute not to laugh at, but Kise managed to focus on the nonsensical slurring.

“You sure? No witch came here and tried to rip you apart?”

He shook his head, indulgent to Aomine’s strange worries. It was sweet of him to be worried, and Kise kind of liked it. “Yep, no witch came here.”

“Huh.” And Aomine looked truly confused, his brows furrowed together as he closed his eyes and frowned, but then he let out a sigh and his face smoothed out. “‘Kay then, she hasn’t come yet. I’ll stay and protect you, Kise.”

Protect him? From a witch?

It was totally absurd. To think that Aomine wanted to protect him from a witch, out of all things…

But it was also the sweetest sentiment that anyone has ever made for Kise, so he patted Aomine’s hand and pried it off of him, glancing back fondly before going back to work.

He would let Aomine sleep for a few hours. It was the least he could do for his brave knight in shining armour.

Kise scoffed, even as he prepared Yamamoto’s usual favourite tea. Witches - if Kise could handle his sisters, he could handle any other witch.   
  


Aomine left in a hurry when he woke up, grumbling and muttering that it was better to confront “that witch” first before she tried to ambush them. But not before pulling Kise close and pressing his lips in a quick peck against his forehead, practically running away afterwards.

“You sure you’re not boyfriends?” Takao barely managed to gasp out before falling to the ground, cackling with mad laughter. Kise didn’t have an answer to that, so he just continued cleaning, the touch of Aomine’s lips still lingering on his forehead.

Well. He would figure it out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnghhhh power power power, I can write this all in time I CAN AND WILL DO IT!!!
> 
> Hope y'all are having a good day so far~


	6. You're The One That Always Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise meets a stranger while shopping. Aomine interrupts them.

**Day 6 - Wednesday 13th**

 

Adjusting the multitude of bags in his hands, Kise let out a light sigh as he finally paid for his last item, giving the cashier a brief smile.

He was honestly wiped out, and with tomorrow being Valentine’s Day…

“Hey, uh, K-Kise!”

Kise heard his name being called out just as he walked out of the store, and he turned to meet a strange man…

Who had even stranger eyebrows.

“Hey, you’re Kise right? From that pear cafe?” The man was huffing a bit, as if he had sprinted just to catch up to Kise. He was pretty good-looking - Kise would normally flirt a bit, seeing as how the stranger was similar to his usual type. Though wary of talking to a random stranger who knew his name, Kise relaxed a bit at the mention of the cafe.

“Yeah, I’m that Kise. Did I serve you once…? I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.” He tried to keep his voice friendly but apologetic, not wanting to offend a potential customer. The man only shook his head though, suddenly looking shy and awkward with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uhh, no, I just- someone I know, he goes there often. Aomine Daiki?”

This time Kise visibly brightened up, his lips forming a beaming grin at the name. “You’re friends with Aominecchi? Ahh, I’m so happy to meet a friend of his!”

The friend looked taken aback, eyes wide with obvious surprise. “Wait, he lets you call him that? To his face?”

Kise blinked. Well, Aomine didn’t say he couldn’t call him that, and Kise didn’t feel like stopping. “Yes? I mean, he hasn’t said anything to me about it.”

“Fuck, that’s amazing,” and the friend looked like he was actually gonna start tearing up with laughter, “I’m Kagami, that idiot and I play basketball together sometimes, so we know each other.” He grinned, a toothy smile that was dorky but cute.

Basketball, huh? Kise pondered that, keeping a note of the new information while he properly greeted Kagami. They chatted for a bit, and Kagami offered to hold a few bags while they made their way out of the shopping complex. Kagami told Kise a bit about how Aomine usually hated nicknames, and shared his favourite one for the blue-haired man.

“‘Ahomine’, that’s more of a playground insult,” Kise snorted, turning his face away so he could bite his lip to contain his laughs. Aomine’s friend didn’t have any concerns with that, laughing openly even as people stared around them.

“Hey!” The man shouted, but was still beaming widely, and Kise smiled at how close the two of them seemed. He was glad Aomine had good friends. “It’s not like the idiot is any better, he calls me ‘Bakagami.’”

This time Kise couldn’t help himself, almost dropping his bags with how much his gut ached.

“Bakagami!”

Kise was now at the point of laughing without making a sound, barely managing to glance up and see Aomine stomping over, face set in a fierce scowl, before he had to turn away again. Kagami was not much better than him, though the swift kick Aomine gave him immediately riled him up.

“Oi, what was that for?!” They butted heads, growling like wild dogs at each other. It was a hilarious sight for Kise, who just enjoyed the entertainment.

“You ran off and left me to pay for everything, including your dumb shoes! Then I see you trying to talk up Kise, and you ask me what I’m doing? What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Fuck you, Ahomine! I was being nice, he was carrying a bunch of bags, and you were being a wimp for avoiding him!”

“Sh-shut up!”

Kise rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head to the side. Well, he should probably stop them from full-on wrestling. Probably, if the death glare the mother passing by gave them was any indication, they were going to be thrown out soon if they didn’t stop.

“Ah, just relax you two,” and Kise walked in between them, forcing the remaining bags he owned into Aomine’s hand. He smiled at him before moving on, calling to them as he walked. “You can treat me to something, Aominecchi! C’mon, it’s the least you can do since Kagamicchi said you were ignoring me!”

“How come this dumbass also gets the -cchi,” he grumbled but followed Kise, and Kise tried not to let them know he could hear their bickering the whole time while they walked to the convenience store.

 

The cold treat was probably not the best idea Kise ever had, especially with how cold it was outside, but he didn’t regret it. He hummed, the popsicle tastier with Aomine across from him. Kise held back on teasing him though, already all too aware of the unfortunate innuendo of the popsicle.

Kagami had left earlier, claiming the bags Aomine bought for them and giving the rest of Kise’s to him and going after a minute of arguing and taunting. Kise realised that Kagami was an awful liar, because when Kise asked why he had to go, Kagami only stuttered and said he had a pet fish that needed a walk. At least now Kise could understand why the two were friends - they were both idiots.

But still. He was grateful to Kagami for letting them have some alone time, even if they were barely talking to each other. He leaned in close to Aomine, trying to catch his eye.

“Aominecchi,” he said, the name rolling off his tongue. Aomine glanced at him, dark blue eyes drawing him in. Kise lost his words for a second, shaking his head before shoving the half-eaten popsicle at Aomine. “Share?”

It was a mistake to be so kind. Aomine snapped at the popsicle, and most of it disappeared in a single bite. A lazy smirk pulling at his lips, Aomine lowered his voice to a husky tone. “Whoops, my bad.”

Signature pout on his lips, Kise gave a loud, dramatic whine. “Nooo, that was my treat, Aominecchi!”

They shared an indirect kiss. He didn’t think this through. Warmth crept from his neck to his cheeks, and the damn bedroom eyes that Aomine was aiming at him wasn’t helping.

Aomine shrugged, leaning into his chair and slouching back. “I paid, it’s still mine.”

That was cheating. Kise hmphed and tossed his head to the side, looking away from Aomine. He stared at the crowd of people walking past, waiting for some kind of response. Although, he didn’t expect Aomine to grab his hand and raise it to rough lips, gaze locked with his own. He lingered there, lips hovering above his knuckles.

“You forgive me now?” He breathed out, and Kise was falling into deep blue ocean eyes, the waters embracing him.

Mouth gaping open, Kise clicked his jaw shut when he saw the clock tower from the corner of his eye. Swiveling around, he pulled his hand out of Aomine’s grip to check his phone.

“Shit,” he cursed, grabbing his many bags and sliding out of his chair. “Sorry Aominecchi, I have to leave, I’ll see you tomorrow okay,” and he hurried out, only managing to see Aomine still frozen in his chair before sprinting away.

He would make it up to Aomine tomorrow.

 

“And this is all you want for today sir?”

Hugging the new bag to his chest, Kise grinned, joy radiating from him like light from the sun.

“Yep, this is perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA DO IT GUYS IM DOING IT
> 
> AHOS FTW


	7. When I Need You Everything Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Valentine's Day, and Kise wants nothing more than to spend it with Aomine.

**Day 7 - Thursday 14th**

 

Time ticked by too slowly.

Kise stared at the door of the cafe, motionless as he waited for it to open. He saw it move, and tensed up.

It was old grandma Yamamoto, walking in with young Yuuta and the babysitter, Takahiro-san. The sigh of disappointment escaped before he could stifle it, and he winced, giving the old lady an apologetic glance. She only patted his hand though, directing a shaky smile in his direction.

“Ah, to be young and in love,” she said in a wistful tone, turning to Yuuta. “Yuuta-kun, I hope you love someone as much as Kise-kun loves his partner. Keep being a good boy, okay?”

Yuuta scrunched his nose, but nodded at his grandma, holding onto the babysitter’s hand. Kise was quick to seat them at their usual table near the door, before returning to his brooding spot at the register. The sun had set not too long ago, and it was just him and Izuki working the cafe for the night. The whole day had been surprisingly busy, with a number of couples coming in for a snack or just to spend time with each other, and Kise’s heart dropped a bit more every time another couple walked in, hands linked together as if they couldn’t bear to be apart. Kise reminded himself that there was less than an hour left until closing, and then he could go home and sleep.

Aomine still hadn’t come by.

“Hey, could you go check on the customers near the pear statue,” Izuki rushed by, huffing a bit. “Need to clean a spillage, thanks Kise!”

With one last hesitant glance at the door, Kise walked over to the latest couple to come in. They were both leaning over the table, the blonde haired girl giving a dreamy sigh at something her partner said just as he reached them. He resisted the temptation to push their faces away from each other, instead coughing (very subtly, might he add) to get their attention. They were slow to react, the red-head giving the blonde a small smirk before looking at him.

“Is there anything else you ladies would like?” Kise hoped his smile didn’t look as bitter as he felt, the ladies both giving their praise to him and the baker. He stood there and thanked them as sincerely as he could, mood dropping with the ring of the bell, signalling another customer.

If it was another couple, Kise swore he was going to serve them a Romeo and Juliet ending. With a small bow, he left the couple to their soulful eye-fucking or whatever, and walked back to his area.

“...it’s good of you to come here, but it’s a bit late now isn’t it?”

He could hear grandma Yamamoto’s voice, and hoped she wasn’t disturbing another customer with her tales again. Readying himself to pry them away from her, he froze mid-step and stared at the person chatting with the old lady.

“Yeah, I know, I was doing some other things,” the familiar voice was unusually respectful for once, and Kise was amazed to see a sharp-dressed Aomine so subdued. There was a rueful smile on Aomine’s face, and he shook himself out of his stupor just as he spoke again. “But I’m here now, and hopefully Kise won’t snub me too harshly.”

Grandma Yamamoto was cooing over him, and Izuki sauntered up next to Kise. “So,” he said, glancing at Kise, “you want to get off early and ‘get off’?”

Kise rolled his eyes at the unsubtle pun, pivoting around and marching to his spot. “No,” he said cooly, pretending his heart wasn’t running around and screaming at him to jump into Aomine’s arms. “It’s only an hour left, he can wait.”

And wait Aomine did. Because he seemed to understand with one look at Kise’s pout and immediate turn away from him, that he would have to wait until Kise was ready to talk to him. So Kise watched from the corner of his eye as Aomine just scratched the back of his head and walked to his usual booth.

Kise made himself busy, bustling between cleaning the tables until there was not a spot of dust left on it, and chatting with other customers (who weren’t with their partner, cause he was starting to feel a bit bad for being so bitter), and he was positive that they were all indulging his pettiness.

But then everyone started to leave. And his hands began to tremble a bit, because damn, he was so nervous to be alone with Aomine today. The last couple stopped by to see him just as they were about to go, the blonde giving him an angelic smile.

“Don’t worry,” she tucked her hair back, winking at him and giggling as her girlfriend linked their arms together, “if he waited for you this long, I’m sure he’s just happy to see you!”

They went off before Kise could reply, but her words calmed him down enough to find Izuki and wave him off. “I’ll do the rest, you go first.”

There was a knowing look in Izuki’s eyes, but he didn’t make a pun for once, a Takao-like grin on his lips as he said goodbye. He took a deep breath, and turned to where Aomine was sitting.

It was just the two of them now.

He gestured for Aomine to wait a second, running to the staffroom and grabbing the bright pink gift bag. He rushed back to Aomine, not bothering to hide the bag and just shoving it at Aomine. The confused look on Aomine’s face only made him more nervous, and he had to stop himself from panicking. “I know it’s not the typical Valentine’s Day present, but...I hope you like it.”

The sheepish and demure voice didn’t sound like his own, but Aomine knew him well enough to not tease him right now. He just smiled, opening the bag and grabbing the object inside.

“...A jacket?”

Kise blushed. He had thought it was a good idea while shopping, their first meeting still fresh and prominent in his brain (had it really only been a week? It felt like a lifetime), and he wanted to give something that Aomine could use. But now he felt kind of stupid for not giving the default flowers and handmade chocolates.

“I thought it would look good on you, and it’s a nice style too. I mean, you also need to keep warm, you really don’t wear warm enough clothes - ah, but you can return it if you want to.”

Kise couldn’t look at Aomine. His head was ducked down, face turned to the ground, and he hoped his hair hid his red-tinted cheeks well enough. But then he heard the sound of rustling clothes, and then there were fingers lifting his chin up.

A wicked smirk, eyes half-lidded and bright, and Aomine looked like sin personified. The jacket was a perfect fit, navy blue bomber jacket matching his hair, and Kise’s hands were trembling with the urge to strip the jacket back off him again.

“Oi, Kise,” and then his lips gentled and smoothed into a soft smile, killing his heart with how beautiful Aomine looked. “Can I give you your gift now?”

Mindless, he nodded and closed his eyes when Aomine instructed him to. The moment he felt those rough lips touch his own, he melted into warm arms. He grasped at the jacket, needing an anchor to keep himself from drifting away. There was something being pushed into one of his hands though, and when they parted for air, he glanced at the dark red roses squashed between them.

“I had to go look for roses,” Aomine mumbled, and Kise stared at him with eyes wide with surprise, “and I lost track of time. Managed to find some through a guy I know, and, yeah. Sorry for being late, you look amazing.”

Kise felt like a mess in his work clothes, hair mussed up and just not ready for all of this. But Aomine looked at him with such wonder in his eyes, that it was enough for Kise to forget all of that and accept the gift with a beaming grin.

“Thank you, Aominecchi,” hiding his face with the flowers, he willed the happy tears away and sniffled. “I’m glad you came today.”

“Oh, also,” he heard rustling, and he peeked up to see a basketball in Aomine’s hand. His eyes flickered up to Kise, going back to the basketball before looking at Kise again. “I uhh, thought we could play a bit? It’s late, so it’s okay if you don’t want to, and I know you might not play much - though, your old magazines said you liked to do sports so maybe you do know how to play - but it’s fine if you don’t like it, we can just go for a walk.”

And Kise knew, without Aomine even saying anything, that this was important to Aomine. There wasn’t any hesitation in him when he stepped up to Aomine and kissed his lips, moving back and giving him a teasing smirk.

“Don’t cry when I beat you, Aominecchi!”

Something passed through Aomine’s eyes when he looked at Kise again. But Kise just blinked innocently at him, and the moment passed. Kise watched as a new happiness brightened Aomine’s face, and he yelped when Aomine grabbed his free hand and dragged him out the door.

“Wait Aominecchi, I need to lock the doors!”

“Hurry up, I wanna beat your ass at basketball!”

Kise laughed out, quickly closing the cafe even as Aomine yelled taunts at him. The blonde turned and looked at Aomine.

His hand was held out to Kise, the most love-filled smile on his face, and Kise was helpless to do anything but take it and let himself be whisked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it rushed? Probably, and for some reason I changed things very last minute? But oh well, if it sounds bad (umm, I'm sorry if it was a failure of an ending), please tell me as gently as you can *sweats* I might add an extra bit but it won't technically count, so yeet, kill me I finished this.


End file.
